netrepfandomcom-20200214-history
Employee Manual
Network Republic, Inc. Employment Manual ' '''Prepared By ' 'Employment Manual Version Control ' '''Note The content of a manual does not constitute nor should it be construed as a promise of employment or as a contract between Network Republic, Inc. and any of its employees. Network Republic, Inc. at its option, may change, delete, suspend, or discontinue parts or the policy in its entirety, at any time without prior notice. Effective 5/8/2014 Employment Manual 1.22 Last printed 5/8/2014 8:41:00 AM = 1 INTRODUCTION = This document has been developed by the Human Resources Department in order to familiarize employees with Network Republic, Inc. and provide information about working conditions, key policies, procedures, and benefits affecting employment at Network Republic, Inc. 1.1 Welcome Welcome to Network Republic, Inc.! We are happy to have you as a new member of our family! We will help you become successful and ask you to help us make our company the best in the industry. The mission of Network Republic, Inc. is to assist its customers by providing a single point of contact for all their procurement and asset recovery needs therefore allowing them to focus 100% on their own core business. 1.2 History Network Republic, Inc. was incorporated in June of 2009 in the State of Texas followed shortly by its sister company Network Republic Europe BV in the Netherlands in July of 2009. Both entities are daughter companies and wholly owned by the Stoelman Enterprises BV Holding Company. In September of 2009, NR Inc. moved into its Dallas, TX office followed by NR BV in December of 2011 in Haarlem in the Netherlands. 1.3 Changes in Policy This manual supersedes all previous employee manuals and memos. While every effort is made to keep the contents of this document current, Network Republic, Inc. reserves the right to modify, suspend, or terminate any of the policies, procedures, and/or benefits described in the manual with or without prior notice to employees. = 2 EMPLOYEE DEFINITION AND STATUS = An “employee” of Network Republic, Inc. is a person who regularly works for Network Republic, Inc. on a wage or salary basis. Consultants (1099’s) are considered “employees” as well and are bound to the same regulations and competitive causes. 2.1 Employment Classification Employees of Network Republic, Inc. are classified as either “exempt” or “non-exempt.” This is necessary because, by law, employees in certain types of jobs are entitled to overtime pay for hours worked in excess of forty (40) hours per work week. In addition to the above overtime classifications, every employee is assigned an employment status classification: regular full-time, regular part-time, temporary (full-time or part-time), regular hourly, contingent hourly, etc. 2.2 Probationary Period for New Employees Network Republic, Inc. monitors and evaluates every new employee’s performance for three months to determine whether further employment in a specific position or with Network Republic, Inc. is appropriate. = 3 EMPLOYMENT POLICIES = 3.1 Equal Employment Opportunity Network Republic, Inc. is an equal employment opportunity employer. Employment decisions are based on merit and business needs, and not on race, color, citizenship status, national origin, ancestry, gender, sexual orientation, age, weight, religion, creed, physical or mental disability, marital status, veteran status, political affiliation, or any other factor protected by law. 3.2 Americans with Disabilities Act It is the policy of Network Republic, Inc. to comply with all the relevant and applicable provisions of the Americans with Disabilities Act (ADA). Network Republic, Inc. will not discriminate against any qualified employee or job applicant with respect to any terms, privileges, or conditions of employment because of a person’s physical or mental disability. 3.3 Immigration Law Compliance All offers of employment are contingent on verification of the candidate’s right to work in the United States. On the first day of work, every new employee will be asked to provide original documents verifying his or her right to work and, as required by federal law, to sign Federal Form I-9, Employment Eligibility Verification Form. If an employee is a foreign national, the company requires a copy of their current passport, which has to be valid for at least two years forward as well as copies of their working permits and/or visa and their entry stamp into the United States. If an employee’s employment is terminated with the company, with or without prejudice, the company will report this to the local immigrations authorities. 3.4 Employee Background Check Prior to making an offer of employment Network Republic, Inc. may conduct a job-related background check. A comprehensive background check may consist of prior employment verification, professional reference checks, education confirmation, and a credit check. 3.5 Criminal Records When appropriate, a criminal record check is performed to protect Network Republic, Inc.’s interest and that of its employees and clients. If an employee’ fails to indicate that they are a convicted felon, it will lead to grounds for termination. 3.6 Anniversary Date The first day an employee reports to work is his or her official anniversary date. This anniversary date is used to compute the following benefits: • End of the probationary period. • The amount of vacation days an employee builds up. • Sick allowance days. • Eligibility for co-pay of group/individual insurance. 3.7 New Employee Orientation The formal welcoming process, or “employee orientation,” is conducted by a Human Resources representative, and includes an overview of the company. The employee will be presented with a pack of forms to be filled in completely and signed where necessary. 3.8 Personnel Records and Administration The task of handling personnel records and related administration functions at Network Republic, Inc. has been assigned to the Human Resources Department. Personnel files will be kept confidential at all times and include some or all of the following documents: • Copy of employee’s government issued photo ID. • A complete and signed W-4 form. • A signed direct deposit form with banking info. • A complete contact information form including emergency contact info. • Copy of Current Health Insurance policy (in the case the company co-pays). All medical records, if any, will be kept in a separate confidential file. 3.9 Change of Personal Data Any change in an employee’s name, address, telephone number, marital status, dependents, or insurance beneficiaries, or a change in the number of tax withholding exemptions, needs to be reported in writing without delay to the Human Resources Department. Acceptance of such changes will be communicated by email and only by email. If you do not receive email confirmation, your requested changes were not accepted and you need to see the HR Director. 3.10 Safety The safety and health of employees is a priority. Network Republic, Inc. makes every effort to comply with all federal and state workplace safety requirements. Network Republic, Inc.’s workplace safety rules and regulations are the following: • Do not, under any circumstance, bring firearms to the office. • Do not bring any other kinds of weapons to the office. • Do not bring your pets to the office. • Do not wear shorts or flip flops when working in the warehouse. • Wear safety goggles when operating power tools or power cleaning devices. • Know where the fire extinguishers are located (there are two in the warehouse, one in the kitchen and one in the President’s office). • Do not climb on the warehouse shelves or use the rolling stairs. Each employee is expected to obey safety rules and exercise caution and common sense in all work activities. 3.11 Building Security Network Republic, Inc. office is located in a Digital Realty Trust Class 1 Datacenter building. The building has 24/7 video surveillance, 24/7 security guards and access is only allowed with a Human Resources authorized access badge. Such access badges can be obtained at the building security center located on the ground floor. The security badge will allow you access through the gates on the ground and second floor, allow access to the customer lounge and workout center on the 13th floor, the DRT service team office on the 12th floor and suite 2150 on the 21st floor, the Network Republic, Inc. head office. Your activity in the building is recorded at all times and can be reviewed by management when deemed necessary. Each and every employee must follow the building security rules and regulations listed here: • The building can be entered from the Leonard Street entrance, Bryan Street entrance or the Sky Bridge coming from the parking garage. • Employee will enter through the security gates by presenting their own unique access badge. • Only one person may pass through the gates at a time. • The Network Republic, Inc. office can only be entered by presenting an access badge to the card reader located next to the main entry door of suite 2150. Employees are not allowed on Network Republic, Inc. property after hours without prior authorization from their supervisor or unless agreed otherwise. 3.12 Personal Property The Network Republic, Inc. Office maintains a property management system that efficiently tracks lost and found property reports. Persons seeking information about lost or found property may do so by contacting HR at ext. 260. Network Republic, Inc. assumes no risk for any loss or damage to personal property and recommends that all employees have personal insurance policies covering the loss of personal property left at the office. 3.13 Health-related Issues Employees who become aware of any health-related issues should notify their supervisor of health status as soon as possible. We want to avoid situations where people come into work sick and spread any pathogens or viruses, thereby infecting other employees. If you don’t feel well, go see a primary physician to see if you are contagious and not fit for human contact. 3.14 Employee Requiring Medical Attention Employees should report all work-related injuries and accidents immediately to their supervisor, and then follow these steps: 1. Asses the severity of the accident and determine whether professional help is needed. 2. DIAL 911 if a paramedic is needed, do not hesitate! 3. For minor injuries, use the medical aid box located in the kitchen. 4. Safety comes first. Watch out for each other so we can have a safe workplace. 3.15 Visitors in the Workplace For safety, insurance, and other business considerations, only authorized visitors are allowed in the workplace. Employees should submit a request ticket on the online DRT services portal for visitor access. The portal can be accessed at customerportal.digitalrealty.com/Login.aspx?ReturnUrl=%2f together with the provided username and password. There are 2 options, escorted or unescorted access, where at the latter your visitor will be given a temporary access badge which will allow him or her access through the security gates and in the elevator to the 21st floor. When making arrangements for visitors, employees should request that visitors bring a valid government issued photo ID, enter through the main reception area and sign in and sign out at the front desk, as well as at the front desk in suite 2150. If an employee doesn’t have access to the DRT service portal or a visitor shows up within 2 hours of scheduling a visit, the employee will need to go down to the lobby and escort the visitor up to the suite. The visitor will still need to register with the building and suite 2150 and is required to show their government issued photo ID. 3.16 Employment of Relatives Network Republic, Inc. is pleased to consider for employment qualified applicants who are related to employees. When Network Republic, Inc. employs more than one member of a family, one family member may not supervise the other. If such a situation should arise and the employees are unable to develop a workable solution, management will decide which employee will be transferred. 3.17 Weather-related and Emergency-related Closings At times, emergencies such as severe weather, fires, or power failures can disrupt company operations. In such instances, Executive Staff will decide on the closure, and Human Resources will provide the official notification to the employees. During business hours, all employees will follow emergency instructions given by the buildings management over the PA systems. In the case of a tornado, meaning when the tornado sirens go off, all employees will evacuate the suite and report to the main corridor on the 21st floor. Whatever you do, stay away from the windows. In the event of severe weather, the ideal situation would be that all employees would travel to the office safely; however, Network Republic does not want to be responsible nor is responsible for any accidents or injuries which may take place while commuting to the office during severe weather. If there is inclement weather, Philip or Nina will inform the team if the office will be closed for the day/opening later/closing earlier. If this is the case, all employees are expected to work from home during these hours. If an employee elects to come into the office despite it being closed, they do so at their own risk. In the event of severe weather, if the office is open, but the employee feels he/she is unable to safely transport him/herself to the office, the employee has the option to elect not to come into work; however, they must work from home during the hours missed. Please note two additional points as they relate to this policy: • All employees must have remote access to their email. • All employees are subject to this policy regardless of proximity to the office. = 4 STANDARDS OF CONDUCT = 4.1 General Guidelines All employees are urged to become familiar with Network Republic, Inc.'s rules and standards of conduct and are expected to follow these rules and standards faithfully in doing their own jobs and conducting the company’s business. 4.2 Attendance and Punctuality Network Republic, Inc. expects employees to be ready to work at the beginning of assigned daily work hours, and to reasonably complete their projects by the end of assigned work hours. This does not mean you have to vacate the office at the end of your work day if you feel you have more work to do. 4.3 Work Schedule Unless otherwise specified, regular full-time employees are expected to work at least forty (40) hours per work week. Standard office hours are between 8:00 am and 6:00 pm,during this time the phones should be answered by a live person. However, the office is accessible 24 hours a day if your security badge is setup for such access. 4.4 Absence and Lateness From time to time, it may be necessary for an employee to be late or absent from work. Network Republic, Inc. is aware that emergencies, illnesses, or pressing personal business that cannot be scheduled outside work hours may arise, however stresses not to make such absence regular. Regular is defined as being late more than four times in one calendar month. At that point, the employee will be given an official written warning. Three strikes means you’re out. It is the responsibility of all employees to contact all affected parties if they will be absent or late. 4.5 Unscheduled Absence Absence from work for two (2) consecutive days without notifying management or the Human Resources department will be considered a voluntary resignation. 4.6 Meal and Break Periods Office employees are allowed a half-hour, unpaid, lunch break with the Sales department generally eating between the hours of 11:30 a.m. and 12:30 p.m. and the Operations department eating between the hours of 12:30 p.m. and 1:30 p.m. This half hour falls outside the regular work hours set for the employee. Network Republic, Inc. encourages employees to take a rest period and provides an unpaid rest period of fifteen minutes in the morning work period and fifteen minutes in the afternoon work period. The breaks should total no more than sixty (60) minutes per nine (9) hour shift. Outside sales people are allowed up to two (2) hour lunch breaks when meeting with clients. Please refer to outside sales expenses for luncheons below in section 8. Such luncheons will need to be debriefed through a meeting report, outlining the purpose of the meeting and what follow up will be done to turn that visit into business. 4.7 Harassment Policy Network Republic, Inc. does not tolerate workplace harassment. Workplace harassment can take many forms. It may be, yet is not limited to, words, signs, offensive jokes, cartoons, pictures, posters, e-mail jokes or statements, pranks, intimidation, physical assaults or contact, or violence. Any harassment claims will be taken seriously and should be filed with the HR manager or CEO. Any employee found guilty of such allegations will be considered for termination of employment at the discretion of management. 4.8 Sexual Harassment Policy Network Republic, Inc. does not tolerate sexual harassment. Sexual harassment may include unwelcome sexual advances, requests for sexual favors, or other unwelcome verbal or physical contact of a sexual nature when such conduct creates an offensive, hostile, and intimidating working environment and prevents an individual from effectively performing the duties of their position. Any sexual harassment claims will be taken seriously and should be filed with the HR manager or CEO. Any employee found guilty of such allegations will be considered for termination of employment at the discretion of management. 4.9 Violence in the Workplace Network Republic, Inc. has adopted a policy prohibiting workplace violence. Consistent with this policy, acts or threats of physical violence, including intimidation, harassment, and/or coercion, which involve or affect Network Republic, Inc. or which occur on Network Republic, Inc. or client property, will not be tolerated and will be grounds for immediate termination of employment. 4.10 Confidential Information and Nondisclosure By continuing employment with Network Republic, Inc., employees agree that they will not disclose or use any of Network Republic, Inc.’s confidential information, either during or after their employment. This includes, yet is not limited to, customer information, vendor information, sales and procurement procedures, warehouse procedures, financial information, marketing documents, logos or any other proprietary information as to how Network Republic, Inc. conducts its business. Network Republic, Inc. sincerely hopes that its relationship with its employees will be long-term and mutually rewarding. However, employment with Network Republic, Inc. assumes an obligation to maintain confidentiality, even after an employee is no longer employed by Network Republic, Inc. 4.11 Ethical Standards Network Republic, Inc. insists on the highest ethical standards in conducting its business. Doing the right thing and acting with integrity are the two driving forces behind Network Republic, Inc.’s great success story. When faced with ethical issues, employees are expected to make the right professional decision consistent with Network Republic, Inc.’s principles and standards. Should one find themselves in a conflicting situation, consult with your direct peer or manager to do the right thing. 4.12 Dress Code Employees of Network Republic, Inc. are expected to present a clean and professional appearance while conducting business in or outside of the office. Dressing in a fashion that is clearly unprofessional, that is deemed unsafe, or that may negatively affect Network Republic, Inc.’s reputation or image is not acceptable. Each employee will be loaned five (5) Lacoste Polo shirts displaying the company logo and website for use during his/her employment with Network Republic, Inc. These polo’s will remain company property and need to be returned at the end or termination of an employee’s employment with Network Republic, Inc. Failure to return the shirts will result in a $ 50.00 USD per shirt charge, to be subtracted from the final payroll. Employees are expected to wear company attire on any day they come into the office or go meet with clients. From time to time sales, employees will attend networking events and conferences where it’s necessary to wear more formal business attire. 4.13 Use of Equipment Network Republic, Inc. will provide employees with the equipment needed to do their job. None of this equipment should be used for personal use, nor removed from the physical confines of Network Republic, Inc.—unless it has been approved for a job that specifically requires use of company equipment outside the physical facility. Some employees have access to a company laptop which can be used outside the office. However, it remains company property, even after employment with Network Republic, Inc may have ceased. Return of such equipment is discussed in subject 4.28. 4.14 Use of Computer, Phone, and Mail Network Republic, Inc. property, including computers, phones, electronic mail, and voice mail, should be used only for conducting company business. Incidental and occasional personal use of company computers, phones, or electronic mail and voice mail systems is permitted; however, information and messages stored in these systems will be treated no differently from other business-related information and messages. 4.15 Use of Internet Employees are responsible for using the Internet in a manner that is ethical and lawful. Use of the Internet must solely be for business purposes and must not interfere with employee productivity. Network Republic, Inc. chooses not to block sites such as Facebook, Google+, Instagram and Twitter but should such sites become a performance issue for an employee, management reserves the right to block these on an individual level. 4.16 Use of Computer Software Network Republic, Inc. does not condone the illegal duplication of software. The copyright law is clear. The copyright holder is given certain exclusive rights, including the right to make and distribute copies. Title 17 of the U.S. Code states that “it is illegal to make or distribute copies of copyrighted material without authorization (Section 106)." The only exception is the user’s right to make a backup copy for archival purposes (Section 117). 4.17 Smoking Policy No smoking of any kind is permitted inside any Network Republic, Inc. office. Smoking may take place only in designated smoking areas outside the Digital Realty Trust facilities which are located near the 2323 Bryan Street entrance on the side of the building. 4.18 Alcohol and Substance Abuse It is the policy of Network Republic, Inc. that the workplace be free of illicit drugs and alcoholic beverages, and free of their use. In addition to damage to respiratory and immune systems, malnutrition, seizures, loss of brain function, liver damage, and kidney damage, the abuse of drugs and alcohol has been proven to impair the coordination, reaction time, emotional stability, and judgment of the user. This could have tragic consequences where demanding or stressful work situations call for quick and sound decisions to be made. From time to time, Network Republic, Inc. employees will need to attend social functions and networking events where alcohol will be present. It’s at the employee’s sole discretion whether or not to consume any alcoholic beverage at such events. The company cannot be held responsible for any negligence caused by an employee outside the office due to the consumption of alcoholic beverages during extracurricular functions. If an employee is deemed to be intoxicated, Network Republic, Inc. will advise such employee to hire a taxi and will pay for the cab fare. Should an employee show up at the office under the influence of alcohol and/or illegal substances, than the management reserves the right to have to employee participate in a substance abuse test. A positive result of such test is grounds for immediate termination. 4.19 Gifts Advance approval from management is required before an employee may accept or solicit a gift of any kind from a client. Employees are not permitted to give unauthorized gifts to clients, over $ 49.99 USD. Everything below this amount will need to be documented in a PR Gift declaration. 4.20 Solicitations and Distributions Solicitation for any cause during working time and in working areas is not permitted. Employees are not permitted to distribute non-company literature in work areas at any time during working time, unless otherwise approved by management. 4.21 Complaint Procedure Employees who have a job-related issue, question, or complaint should first discuss it with their immediate supervisor. If the issue cannot be resolved at this level, Network Republic, Inc. encourages employees to contact the Human Resources Director. Employees who observe, learn of, or, in good faith, suspect a violation of the Standards of Conduct of Network Republic, Inc. should immediately report the violation in accordance with the following procedures: 1. Inform your direct supervisor of the facts. 2. If it’s your supervisor who you deem in violation, go to the HR Director or CEO. 3. Write an anonymous letter, and leave it at the front desk of Suite 2150. 4.22 Corrective Procedure Unacceptable behavior that does not lead to immediate dismissal may be dealt with in any of the following manners: (a) Oral Reminder, (b) Written Warning, © DecisionMaking Paid Leave/Counseling Session, (d) Termination, (e) Suspension (unpaid leave). Two oral reminders can lead to a written warning and two written warnings can lead to termination. 4.23 Crisis Suspension An employee who commits any serious violation of Network Republic, Inc. policies at minimum, will be suspended without pay pending an investigation of the situation. Following the investigation, the employee’s employment may be terminated without any previous disciplinary action having been taken. 4.24 Transfer Policy Network Republic, Inc. recognizes that a desire for career growth and other needs may lead an employee to request a transfer to another position. An employee with proper qualifications will be eligible for consideration for transfer to another department provided that the transfer does not occur within one year of the employee’s date of hire or within one year of any previous transfer. 4.25 Outside Employment Employees may not take an outside job, either for pay or as a donation of their personal time, with a customer, vendor or competitor of Network Republic, Inc.; nor may employees do work on their own if it competes or interferes in any way with the sales of products or services that Network Republic, Inc. provides to its clients. 4.26 Employment Termination/Resignation After the application of disciplinary steps, if it is determined by management that an employee’s performance does not improve, or if the employee is again in violation of Network Republic, Inc. practices, rules or standards of conduct, following a Decision-Making Leave, employment with Network Republic, Inc. will be terminated. 4.27 Exit Interview In a voluntary separation situation, Network Republic, Inc. management would like to conduct an exit interview to discuss the employee’s reasons for leaving and any other impressions that the employee may have about Network Republic, Inc. 4.28 Return of Company Property Any Network Republic, Inc. property issued to employees, such as computer equipment, keys, access badges, cell phone, company clothing (polos), parking passes and/or company gas or credit card, must be returned to Network Republic, Inc. at the time of termination. Employees will be responsible for any lost or damaged items. Any unreturned items will be deducted from employee’s last paycheck. = 5 COMPENSATION POLICIES = 5.1 Base Compensation It is Network Republic, Inc.’s desire to pay all employees’ wages or salaries that are competitive with other employers in the marketplace and in a way that will be motivational, fair and equitable. Compensation may vary based on roles and responsibilities, individual and company performance, and in compliance with all applicable laws. 5.2 Performance Bonuses and Commissions Performance bonuses may be given to Network Republic, Inc. employees at the discretion of management. There are two factors that typically determine bonus availability and amounts: (a) Company Performance—Profits, (b) Personal Performance. For sales employees, separate commission structures are available. Commission will be paid as a percentage of net margin. Sales employees are subject to a sales target, which will be set by the sales director. Commission calculation will commence once a sales employee has reached their individual target. 5.3 Timekeeping Procedures By law, Network Republic, Inc. is obligated to keep accurate records of the time worked by employees. Each employee will submit electronic time records every time they enter the building or suite when swiping their access badges. 5.4 Payroll and Paydays The frequency of Network Republic, Inc. payroll distribution is dependent upon an employee’s employment status. Regular full-time salary employees (exempt or nonexempt) are paid bi-monthly on the 15th and by the last business day of each month. Regular hourly non-exempt employees and contingent hourly non-exempt employees are paid weekly on or by Friday following the end of the pay week. 5.5 Performance and Salary Reviews Network Republic, Inc. wants to help employees to succeed in their jobs and to grow. In an effort to support this growth and success, Network Republic, Inc. has an annual review process for providing formal performance feedback. Feedback includes a Performance Evaluation, 360-Degree Assessment, and an Extra Mile contribution appraisal. Depending on the employee anniversary date, the performance review is held during either the March or the September review cycle. Salary/wage reviews typically occur in conjunction with the annual performance review process. The calculation and implementation of changes in base salary/wage depend on both company and personal performance and will typically occur in either April or October; whichever most closely follows the review cycle. 5.6 Opportunities for Advancement—Progression and Promotion Network Republic, Inc. would like to provide employees with every opportunity for advancing to other positions or opportunities within the company. Approval of progression moves or promotions depends largely upon training, experience, work record, and business need. However, Network Republic, Inc. reserves the right to look outside the company for potential employees as well. = 6 GROUP HEALTH AND RELATED BENEFITS = 6.1 Benefits Summaries and Eligibility Network Republic, Inc. sponsors a comprehensive benefits program for eligible employees, and each benefit plan has specific eligibility conditions. The benefits are summarized in separate booklets called “summary plan descriptions,” which are provided to all eligible employees. The details of each benefit are contained in separate legal documents known as the “plan documents,” which take precedence over anything contradictory in the summaries. All full-time employees will enjoy all of the benefits described in this policy and the individual plan summaries as soon as they meet all of the eligibility requirements for each particular benefit. Part-time employees may be eligible for certain benefits if they meet the eligibility conditions. 6.2 Health Insurance All eligible U.S. employees may choose a nationwide Preferred Provider Organization (PPO) medical insurance plan. Eligible employees will receive a 50% co-pay from Network Republic, Inc., and the effective date of coverage will be the first of the month following 90 days of employment with Network Republic, Inc. This 50% will be paid monthly as a reimbursement through Payroll. 6.3 Dental Insurance All eligible U.S. employees may choose a nationwide dental insurance plan. Eligible employees will receive a 50% co-pay from Network Republic, Inc., and the effective date of coverage will be the first of the month following 90 days of employment with Network Republic, Inc. This 50% will be paid monthly as a reimbursement through Payroll. 6.4 Visual Care Insurance All eligible U.S. employees may choose a nationwide dental insurance plan. Eligible employees will receive a 50% co-pay from Network Republic, Inc., and the effective date of coverage will be the first of the month following 90 days of employment with Network Republic, Inc. This 50% will be paid monthly as a reimbursement through Payroll. 6.7 COBRA Notification According to the federal Consolidated Omnibus Budget Reconciliation Act (COBRA) of 1985, in the event of your termination of employment with Network Republic, Inc. or loss of eligibility to remain covered under Network Republic, Inc.’s group health insurance program, employees and their eligible dependents may have the right to continued coverage under Network Republic, Inc.’s group health insurance program for a limited period of time at their own expense. Consult the Benefits Administrator for details. Network Republic, Inc. will not assist in paying for such continued coverage. 6.8 Pre-tax Deductions for Expenses Network Republic, Inc. employees participating in any of the basic health insurance plans, i.e., group medical, dental and/or vision, are required to contribute to payment of the plan(s) premium(s) via payroll deduction cost sharing. In accordance with U.S. Internal Revenue Service provisions, Network Republic, Inc. provides employees the opportunity to participate in (a) Section 125 Plan, (b) Flexible Spending Accounts. 6.10 Unemployment Compensation Unemployment compensation is designed to provide a temporary income for those who are out of work through no fault of their own. Depending upon the circumstances, employees may be eligible for Unemployment Compensation upon termination of employment with Network Republic, Inc. The Division of Unemployment Insurance of each State’s Department of Labor determines eligibility for Unemployment Compensation. Network Republic, Inc. pays the entire cost of this insurance program. 6.11 Social Security The United States Government operates a system of mandated insurance known as Social Security. As a wage earner, employees are required by law to contribute a set amount of weekly wages to the trust fund from which benefits are paid. As an employer, Network Republic, Inc. is required to deduct this amount from each paycheck the employee receives. In addition, Network Republic, Inc. matches employee contributions dollar for dollar, thereby paying one-half of the cost of employee Social Security benefits. 6.13 Educational Assistance Network Republic, Inc. believes that education leads to self-improvement and recognizes that the skills and knowledge of its employees are critical to the success of the organization. Within that vein, Network Republic, Inc. encourages higher education and is willing to pay for courses which are directly related to an employee’s present job or which will help an employee prepare for more responsibilities or promotions within the organization. 6.14 Training and Professional Development A specific schedule of basic training and orientation has been established for job and employment classifications. A Coaching/Mentoring System provides guidance in professional development and Network Republic, Inc. encourages all interested employees to take advantage of the continuing education initiative and further job specific training. All courses must be approved by a supervisor and a Human Resources representative. = 7 TIME-OFF BENEFITS = 7.1 Holiday Policy All Network Republic, Inc. employees of regular status are eligible for holiday pay. Holiday pay will be based on the employment status of the employee, i.e., full-time employees will be credited with 8 hours of holiday pay and part-time employees will be credited with 4 hours of holiday pay, per holiday. Network Republic, Inc. recognizes the following holidays as paid holidays: • New Year's Day, January 1st • Memorial Day, Last Monday in May • Independence Day, July 4th • Labor Day, First Monday in September • Thanksgiving Day, Fourth Thursday in November  Christmas, December 25th 7.2 Vacation Time All regular status Network Republic, Inc. employees are eligible to accrue vacation time. Vacation hours accrue on a monthly basis. Employees hired before the 15th day of the month begin to accrue vacation starting with the month they were hired in. Employees who begin employment on or after the 15th day of the month begin accruing vacation the month following the date of hire. The vacation accrual policy for regular full-time employees and regular part-time employees is as follows: Employee is entitled, ninety days after their anniversary date, to ten (10) paid vacation leave days per year. These vacation days will be build up by 0.833 days per month worked for the Company. Accrued vacation days can be carried over to the next year but only for 1 (one) year moving forward. At no time will the company pay out accrued vacation leave days. Employees are required to seek management approval for vacation leave at least 21 days in advance with a maximum of ten (10) consecutive days of leave. 7.3 Sick Leave Sick leave may be used during an employee’s own illness or for an illness in the employee’s immediate family. Sick leave will be limited to three (3) 8-hour days per year for all regular full-time employees and three (3) 4-hour days for all regular part-time employees. Employee must notify a management member in a timely fashion and might be required to present medical documentation to be eligible for paid sick leave. Accrued sick days can be carried over to the next year but only for 1 (one) year moving forward. At no time will the company pay out accrued sick leave days. 7.4 Bereavement Leave Generally, a full-time or part-time employee shall be entitled to Bereavement Leave upon the death of a spouse (including a de facto spouse), son, daughter, stepson, stepdaughter, parent, stepmother, stepfather, brother, sister, stepbrother, stepsister, grandson, granddaughter, grandparent, mother-in-law, father-in-law, son-in-law, or daughter-in-law. 7.5 Jury Duty Network Republic, Inc. is committed to supporting the communities in which Network Republic, Inc. operates, including supporting Network Republic, Inc. employees in fulfilling their responsibilities to serve as jurors whenever it is necessary. When an employee receives notification regarding upcoming jury duty, it is their responsibility to notify their direct supervisor and Human Resources within one (1) business day of receiving the notice. 7.6 Military Reserves or National Guard Leaves of Absence Employees who serve in U.S. military organizations or state militia groups such as the National Guard may take the necessary time off to fulfill this obligation and will retain all of their legal rights for continued employment under existing laws. 7.7 Family/Medical Leaves of Absence Occasionally, for medical, personal, or other reasons, employees may need to be temporarily released from the duties of their job with Network Republic, Inc. It is the policy of Network Republic, Inc. to allow its employees to apply for and be considered for certain specific leaves of absence. All requests for leaves of absence should be submitted in writing to management and the Human Resources department. 7.8 Extended Disability Leaves If a period of disability continues beyond the twelve (12) weeks provided for within the Family/Medical Leaves of Absence section, an employee may apply in writing for an extended disability leave. 7.9 Uniformed Services Employment and Reemployment As an Equal Opportunity Employer, Network Republic, Inc. is committed to providing the basic employment and reemployment services and support as set forth in the Uniformed Services Employment and Reemployment Rights Act of 1994 (USERRA). 7.10 Personal Leaves of Absence In special circumstances, Network Republic, Inc. may grant leave for a personal reason but never for taking employment elsewhere or becoming self-employed. Personal leaves of absence must be requested in writing and are subject to the discretion of management and the Human Resources department. = 8 EXPENSES = 8.1 Introduction The following is a comprehensive guide to the Network Republic, Inc. expense policy and procedures for the reporting and reimbursement of expenses. Any manager who approves expense reports should be familiar with this policy—authorizing an expense report indicates to Network Republic, Inc. that the expenses reported are legitimate, reasonable, and comply with this policy. 8.2 Company Supplies, Other Expenditures Only authorized persons may purchase supplies in the name of Network Republic, Inc. No employee whose regular duties do not include purchasing may incur any expense on behalf of Network Republic, Inc. Without a properly approved purchase order, Network Republic, Inc. is not obligated for any purchase. 8.3 Expense Reimbursement Under ordinary circumstances, it is the policy of Network Republic, Inc. to reimburse travel expenses on the basis of actual expenses involved. Persons traveling on Network Republic, Inc. business are entitled to transportation, hotel accommodation, meals, and limited incidentals (for example, taxis and telephone calls) that meet reasonable and adequate standards for convenience, safety, and comfort. Any expenses will need to be recorded on an expense form available from the the HR Director. Every line item on the expense report will need to be accompanied by a receipt detailing the expense. Credit Card receipts without details will not be accepted. Sales employees are allowed to request reimbursement for business luncheons, dinners and/or client entertainment after approval of their manager. Trade shows, conventions and other related extracurricular sales activities are reimbursable, however, they do require manager’s approval. 8.4 Relocation This policy applies to current and newly hired Network Republic, Inc. employees who will be relocated to a new office or location. Management, Human Resources, and Finance must formally approve all moves. Network Republic, Inc. will pay reasonable costs of transportation and lodging in connection with the transfer of the employee and the employee’s dependents from the old location to the new location. Travel to the new location will be by the most direct route, and lodging arrangements should be made by or approved by Human Resources. This covers the period from when the employee leaves the old location and travels directly to the new location. = 9 EMPLOYEE COMMUNICATIONS = 9.1 Open Communication Network Republic, Inc. encourages employees to discuss any issues they may have with a co-worker directly with that person. If a resolution is not reached, employees should arrange a meeting with their direct supervisor. If the concern, problem, or issue is not properly addressed, employees should contact the Human Resources department. Any information discussed in an Open Communication meeting is considered confidential, to the extent possible while still allowing management to respond to the problem. Retaliation against any employee for appropriate use of Open Communication channels is unacceptable. 9.2 Staff Meetings In order to keep the communication channels open, Network Republic, Inc. implements a once-a-week company-wide staff meeting generally held on Mondays. Employees will receive communications about the agenda and discussion topics each week. 9.3 Electronic Bulletin Boards Network Republic, Inc. runs a company-wide electronic bulletin board service via an internal calendar within Outlook where employees can find organizational announcements, news/events, and discussions about specific topics. The employee is responsible for reading necessary information posted within the Outlook calendar. 9.4 Suggestions Network Republic, Inc. encourages all employees to bring forward their suggestions and good ideas about making Network Republic, Inc. a better place to work and enhancing service to Network Republic, Inc. customers. Any employee who sees an opportunity for improvement is encouraged to talk it over with management. Management can help bring ideas to the attention of the people in the organization who are responsible for possibly implementing them. All suggestions are valued. 9.5 Closing Statement Successful working conditions and relationships depend upon successful communication. It is important that employees remain aware of changes in procedures, policies, and general information. It is also important to communicate ideas, suggestions, personal goals, or problems as they may affect work at Network Republic, Inc. = 10 ACKNOWLEDGMENT = I acknowledge that I have received a copy of the Network Republic, Inc. Employment Policies, and I do commit to read and follow these policies. I am aware that if, at any time, I have questions regarding Network Republic, Inc. company policies I should direct them to my manager or the Human Resources department. I know that Network Republic, Inc. company policies and other related documents do not form a contract of employment and are not a guarantee by Network Republic, Inc. of the conditions and benefits that are described within them. Nevertheless, the provisions of such Network Republic, Inc. company policies are incorporated into the acknowledgment, and I agree that I shall abide by its provisions. I am also aware that Network Republic, Inc., at any time, may with reasonable notice, change, add to, or delete from the provisions of the company policies. Effective 5/8/2014